The Last Time
by Sister of Gallifrey
Summary: They never knew then that it would be the last time they saw each other. Slash Archer/Rook Oneshot.


**This is a slash between Rook and Archer from Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2, so if you have anything against M/M I suggest that you don't read this story (even though it's more of a bromance). And it is a one shot, just so you know. **

**Sorry for bad English and crappy writing. **

**Warning for strong language...**

**...**

"I have a bad feeling about this mission," Archer stated and put the cigarette to his mouth once more, inhaling the poisonous smoke.

It was a warm day; the Afghan sun was boiling them alive. But neither Archer nor Rook cared, they were enjoying each other's company and couldn't care less about the heat.

"Well, I don't think anyone have a good feeling about it, mate. Both MacTavish and Shepherd says it's going to be a freaking suicide mission," Rook answered and studied his friend's facial structure. The young Sniper was a good looking man, it was a shame he hid it under a ghillie suit most of the time. Rook would of course never tell him that. It didn't matter that they sometimes came to each other in the darkest hour for comfort or human warmth because they weren't allowed to be anything else than friends. And none of them wanted to lose their job for anything as silly as love.

Archer chuckled at Rook's words and met his friend's glance. He squinted his blue eyes in the bright sun. "Yeah, well it will have to take more than a few ultranationalists to stop us ay?" the Englishman said grinning and took another pull of his cigarette.

Rook swallowed hard upon seeing his friend's eyes shine the way they did in the rays of the sun. Sometimes it was just so hard to not acknowledge his feelings. He turned his face and focused his gaze on the dry sand in front of him instead while hoping Archer hadn't noticed his nervousness.

"Hello, Earth calls Rook, do you copy?" Archer said with a small laughter.

"Huh?" Rook asked and lifted his glance towards his friend once more. _Oh right. _"Yeah, no they won't stand a chance against us," he answered quickly and pulled a half-hearted smile at his colleague.

But the sniper noticed the falseness in the Australian's behavior. His eyes were after all used to seeing details. "Are you okay mate?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Only a bit nervous about the mission, that's all," he said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Mhm," Archer said suspicious. He wasn't buying it. "Are you sure that's all?"

Rook pulled a hand through his short brown hair and nodded his head as a response to what his friend had said. "Yes Archer. I'm sure. Do you need a signed proof of it or what?" he answered trying to make a joke but his voice failed miserably in trying to sound jolly.

The sniper sighed heavily before he threw his cigarette on the ground and put it out with his boot. "Come here," he said and raised his right arm, inviting Rook into an embrace.

The young Australian hesitated for a second before he moved across the bench to friend and folded his arms round Archer's body. He snuggled his face into the sniper's neck and inhaled his scent.

The Englishman stroked consoling circles on Rook's back and kissed his hair. "It's alright mate, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he whispered before he rested his head on the Australian's.

Rook closed his eyes, breathing in the whole sensation of having Archer's body so close. "I love you," he whispered into the sniper's skin.

"What did you say?" Archer asked curiously.

"Nothing," Rook mumbled back.

And they stayed like that, completely silent, embracing each other with unspoken love. None of them knew then that it would be the last time they saw each other.

….

The news reached Archer over the radio.

He and Toad was walking through the Russian forests alone, escaping both the Shadow Company and the Ultranationalists.

"Shepherd! I can't fucking believe it! How could he? That ass, I'm gonna kill him!" Toad swore with a voice so filled with rage Archer almost couldn't recognize it.

It might have seemed selfish and even mean but Archer was relieved in that moment of destruction. Ghost was dead and so was Roach, Ozone and almost everyone else in the Taskforce but Archer was revealed. Price had contacted them over the radio a few hours ago to make sure they were still alive and to inform them about the situation. Archer had to stop himself from screaming of joy when the Captain told him that Rook was still very much alive. He just didn't know what he would do if he'd lose his Aussie.

"Take it easy Toad. Soap and Price will handle this. Shepherd won't be alive when they're done with him. Let's concentrate on getting to the exfill site okay?"

Toad sighed. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. It's only like two days of walking to do," he muttered.

Archer couldn't help but laugh at his friend's remark. "And you made it into the Taskforce? What a joke!"

"Shut up," the American sniper said with a laugh in his voice as he pushed the other sniper to the side.

Archer was just about to push back when static was heard in the radio.

"_Archer, Toad. Do you copy?"_ MacTavish' voice sounded quite shaken.

"Archer here. Sir, what's the status?" He couldn't help but feel his pulse rise.

"_Rook is down. It's only me, Price and Nikolai left. I repeat: Rook is down. How far do you have left to the exfill site?"_

It was like if a knife stabbed him right in the heart. He couldn't breathe.

"_Archer, do you copy?"_

He fell to his knees, unable to say a word. He was shaking, trembling, falling.

"_Archer!"_

His eyes were wide open in horror. He refused to believe those three words he just had heard. _'Rook is down'._ Archer saw the young man in front of him. His beautiful eyes and his kissable lips. He just couldn't believe that those eyes now was dead and those lips were blue and dry. It just wasn't possible.

"_ARCHER!"_

"Sir, it's Toad. I think Archer just lost it. He…"

Toad's voice died out in the background like everything else. All Archer could see was the face of his best friend, the face he would never touch again.

_I never even got to tell him that I loved him._

He closed his eyes and let his tears run freely.

…..


End file.
